Told You So
by luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa proves to Zechs that he doesn't have a gag reflex.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 1st Kinktober prompt: deep-throating (6x3).

########

 **Told You So** by luvsanime02

########

Zechs groans. Trowa swallows him deeper in response, his throat working to take in all of Zechs's long cock. Zechs's fingers grip his hair even tighter, but he doesn't try to force Trowa to move faster.

Trowa would smirk if he were able to at the moment. Of course Zechs isn't going to hurry him up when Trowa's swallowing around his cock, his throat constricting and massaging the hard length. He takes a careful breath through his nose, relaxes, and then swallows down the last few inches, until his nose is resting against the hairs around Zechs's groin.

"Shit," Zechs mutters above him, and the hand in Trowa's hair loosens so that Zechs's fingers can comb back the strands and uncover more of his face. He glances up, and Zechs's own face and chest are flushed red, his eyes hazy.

Keeping eye contact, Trowa slowly lets a few inches of Zechs's cock escape his mouth. He hollows his cheeks and sucks him back in again quickly, all the way, and then he begins a fast, hard rhythm. Trowa's not going to be able to keep deep-throating Zechs like this for long before it becomes more painful than pleasurable, so he works at getting Zechs off as quickly as possible.

Judging by the way that Zechs's eyes squeeze shut, like he can't take the sight of Trowa sucking him off any longer without coming right that second, he can tell that the other man won't last long. Trowa brings his hands up, and one of them smooths over Zechs's balls, rolling them in his fingers, while his other hand reaches back and between the cheeks of Zechs's ass, stroking firmly along his perineum and stimulating the sensitive nerves there.

Zechs's hips start thrusting up, just slightly, like he's trying not to but really can't help himself anymore, and he's groaning again, a deep rumble from the back of his throat. "Yes," he says, "god, just like that. You're so good. Please don't stop."

Trowa has no intention of stopping. He lets Zechs thrust up into his mouth, as deep as he can go, and focuses on the feel and smell of him filling Trowa's mouth and throat, so deep that it seems like he'll never be able to breathe easily again.

He loves it. Trowa loves making Zechs lose control, loves taking the other man apart, loves the taste of him. When Zechs's hips finally stutter and still, and his cock becomes impossibly harder and bigger for a moment, Trowa swallows and swallows until Zechs is done coming and relaxes instead, his cock beginning to soften.

Trowa then slowly pulls back, making sure to lick and swirl his tongue over Zechs's sensitive cock just to see the other man shudder, and then he takes a few deep breaths, working his jaw a little to ease the soreness there.

"You're not going to have a heart attack on me, are you?" he asks teasingly, his voice hoarse.

Zechs is still panting, and the red is only slowly starting to leave his skin. "Brat," he says automatically in response, before holding out one arm in a silent invitation.

Trowa slides up to lie beside him, letting his head rest on Zechs's shoulder. "Told you I don't have a gag reflex," he can't help but say.

Zechs laughs breathlessly. "You could have proved that to me some other way," he points out.

Trowa raises an eyebrow. "Is that a complaint?" he asks.

"Absolutely not," Zechs says, turning his head and kissing Trowa's nose. "Thank you."

Always so polite. Trowa rolls his eyes. "You're welcome," he says anyway, because those things matter to Zechs, and then the two of them lie there together for another few minutes, resting. It's nice, and not something that Trowa's used to doing just yet, but he thinks that he could get used to it after some more practice.

He's happy that he's getting the chance to try.

Zechs rolls over on top of Trowa eventually, his smirk wicked and his eyes gleaming. "Your turn," he says, and starts kissing his way down Trowa's neck. Trowa's not complaining.


End file.
